emeralddreamfandomcom-20200216-history
Cerulean Axis
Mission Statement The Cerulean Axis is a non-profit organization dedicated to providing aid during times of trouble and advancing knowledge and understanding. Providing Aid In order to fulfill it's first function, the Cerulean Axis is often called upon to respond to armed conflict. While peaceful resolutions are preferred, due to the complex nature of inter-global politics that is sometimes not possible. In the event that armed conflict is unavoidable, the Cerulean Axis Security Division is mobilized to deal with the threat and generally operates under a mercenary contract, however in special cases the effort is volunteered. The Cerulean Axis coordinates with the Stormwind Military Command when dealing with cross faction tensions, but is not under their Jurisdiction. Outside of the realm of Armed Conflict, the Cerulean Axis is often called to respond to natural and supernatural disasters, providing food, equipment, transportation and medical supplies to affected areas. Advancing Knowledge and Understanding In order to fulfill it's second function, the Cerulean Axis coordinates a series of subsidiary organizations for the purposes of making scientific discoveries in every possible field, from astrodynamics to archeology, as well as providing supplementary educational materials and investigating unresolved mysteries. The direction of research and development is generally decided by the CEO and ratified by the Board of Directors. For large scale operations such as archeological digs, rare mineral extraction, architectural construction and emergency supply storage, subsidiary organizations are utilized to provide the necessary manpower. The Third Objective While not explicitly in the Mission Statement, to better achieve those objectives it is general Cerulean Axis policy to oppose oppression, exploitation, corruption, poverty and fraud. Because of these concerns, the Cerulean Axis has adopted a stringent hiring protocol. Members are not expected to be idealistic zealots, but the Cerulean Axis has a loose hierarchical structure where it's agents are free to act under their own discretion and they need to be at very least trustworthy. This policy often puts the Cerulean Axis at odds with otherwise allied organizations such as the Stormwind Bureaucracy and the Brotherhood of Light. History The Cerulean Axis was founded in the 25th year of the New Standard calendar by Lithia Winterspark. While never numerically large, the Cerulean Axis has since been able to exert a significant influence on Inter-global affairs through deliberate and concentrated effort. Warbands from the Blackmoon Tribe have frequently ravaged civilians across Azeroth and in many cases the Cerulean Axis has been called upon to defend civilians in the effected areas. One of the Cerulean Axis' wealthiest patrons resides in Darkshire and as such the town's defense is often bolstered by Cerulean Irregulars. Prior to the opening of the Dark Portal, The Cerulean Axis focused much of it's attention on undoing the various corruptive forces around the world. Felwood and Winterspring were both subject to frequent cleanup missions and demon hunting expeditions. Though the success of the mission was marginal at best, progress was made towards uncovering a more permanent solution, in fact some of the scientific discoveries from the Felwood Cleanup have been applied to the healing of Gnomeregan Irradiation. The opening of the Dark Portal has severely effected Cerulean Axis efforts, for several months, supplies and personnel were stretched to near the breaking point. The priority given to halting the advance of the Burning Legion has weakened several key disaster relief outfits and for now has completely halted the Cerulean Axis' deep sea exploration division. At present, the Cerulean Axis maintains several high intensity archeological and mineral excavation operations in the Outlands themselves, as well as a mercenary detail charged with the containment and neutralization of threatening powers and the acquisition of combat technology. Board of Directors CEO and Architect: Lithia Director of Security: Neon Director of Safety: Rakeash Director of Paranormal Affairs: Caedmon Director of External Affairs: Iyaana Guild Status: Active Category:Guilds Category:RP Guilds Category:Alliance Guilds